Unforgettable Changes
by Fatala
Summary: [Movieverse] Life seemed almost too normal for Maria. But after the battle for the Allspark everything changed, throwing her into the middle of the AutobotDecepticon struggle for Earth.


Unforgettable Changes

By Fatala

With the new movie coming out tomorrow; at least where I live, my mind has been releasing plot bunny after plot bunny. This is just one of them that managed to hop from my mind onto the computer. I hope you all enjoy, and yes more chapters are to come.

Chapter 1: It Starts With a Spark and a Bang

How had it come to this? Everything had started as a normal day in Mission City. At least until all hell broke loose. Laser blasts and missiles filled the air as people ran for their lives. Maria Arius was one of those people. She had come to the city for a relaxing day of shopping and visiting with friends; everything had been great until they had split up to go home. That was when the world around the exploded.

Out of nowhere a mix matched group of vehicles consisting of a Camaro, a Porsche, a rescue vehicle, a GMC pickup, and several military vehicles came rolling down the street. Although out of the ordinary it was nothing to be alarmed about as Maria continued back to her jeep which was several blocks away. Then there was a thunderous roar from over head. Looking up she and everyone else saw a F-15 fly by, the only thing strange about it was it's altitude. It's altitude was unusually because it was close enough to click the buildings if it made a wrong move. But it flew right through with no problem. It was what happened next that started everything. The pickup suddenly changed. It was a loud, alien sound of metal on metal as it twisted, turned, folded in and expanded out. Although it took only a couple seconds, to Maria it seemed like a lifetime as she watched the strange being stand up on two solidly built legs. He gave out a loud bellow that send everyone running. The ambulance, Porsche, and Camero all changed just as the pickup had, but each looking uniquely different from the others.

They all moved, reacting as the jet came back around for another pass. Neither the black giant's bellow or the other alien machines sent her running, but the missiles launched by the F-15 did. Seeing the missiles barreling down in her direction Maria ran for her life. As she did she failed to see the black and yellow giants position a tracker trailer between them and the missiles. Even though it cushioned the impact and minimized the damaged, the damage was still wide spread. Pieces of the truck had gone flying in every direction along with pavement, metal from nearby vehicles, and also alien metal from the yellow giant's legs that had been blown off in the explosion.

Maria was pushed and shoved as she ran, nearly getting ran over by the stampede of fleeing people. Her lungs burned from the smoke and debris that had gotten in and her legs ached as she tried to get away from the massive battle that seemed to be following her. Over the sound of her beating heart she could hear the ferocious pounding of the mammoth feet of the giants against the broken and torn up pavement. As she ran she didn't notice a young man quickly coming up behind her holding a strange object in her arms. Even if she had seen him and the object in his arms she wouldn't have cared, the only thing running through her mind was the most basic of survival instincts; to run.

Suddenly the twenty year old slammed into the pavement, having been knocked down by someone else who was desperately trying to flee. But the person who had knocked her over didn't get very far as something large and metal fell from above crushing him and several others under it's weight. Seeing this caused Maria's stomach to turn violent as she threw up her lunch on the rubble covered and blood soaked pavement. Pushing herself back up she forced her legs to move again, even though they had no more strength. Making it past the large object she saw her ticket out of the hell that had spawned around her. Her green jeep sat just where she had left it. Even though it was covered with dirt and small bits of rubble, it was otherwise untouched. With renewed energy she began to run towards it. But she suddenly stopped in mid run as a tight feeling gripped at her heart. Her chest quickly tightened up as she fell limply to the pavement, her bag falling beside her. She stared in wide eyed horror as everyone ran past her, only concerned with their own lives. Maria knew what was wrong with her, and there was nothing she could do except wait for the darkness to come.

But to her shock and relief it never came. Even though her vision had started to blur, she could see something through the haze that threatened to take over her vision. It looked like blue lightening coursing through the ground below her, sweeping past her and down the street. Once it past she suddenly felt the tightness in her chest evaporate and her vision return to normal. Taking in deep breathes she got back up, no longer feeling fatigued. She stopped to put her hand to her chest, making sure that she was still alive. Thankfully she felt the uninterrupted pound inside her chest. A sigh of relief was ready to leave her lips but it never made it as she was brought back to reality. Before her several of the giants had moved father down the street, having somehow passed her. At seeing how close they were to her only way of escape she grabbed her bag before sprinting to her jeep.

Jumping inside she fumbled with the keys before she got the right one. Shoving it into the ignition she immediately floored the accelerator, moving out of the parking spot right before one of the giants fell onto that spot. Driving and dodging around the fallen and falling debris Maria looked for a way out. The side roads were too torn up or blocked by large chunks of rock, concrete, and metal for her jeep to get through. "Please, please, please. . ." she silently prayed to find a way out. At first it seemed as if no one had heard her prayer, but then she spotted away out. The road was clear of giant debris and was mostly intact; enough for her to get through at least. But this didn't mean that she was home free.

Something else blocked path. This something was another giant. It looked like someone had stuck tank parts on various areas of it's body. Maria's mind screamed that she was trapped, as good as dead. Maria's body on the other hand didn't listen to the mind, her foot slammed the gas pedal as she accelerated towards the frightening metal titan. Instantly spotting the jeep, the metal behemoth started firing away at her. Maria dodged the blasts the best she could although the debris blowup by several scrapped and banged against the jeep. _'Well if I'm gonna die I minds well go out fighting.'_ she thought as she continued to head towards the hostile giant. As soon as she had gotten to her turn off Maria slammed on the breaks. Doing so skidded her jeep underneath the giant's legs, before she again slammed on the gas propelling herself down the alley and away from the battle.

Maria didn't look back as she drove away from the battle seen, she just wanted to get as far away as she could. Far away, somewhere safe. Home. Her mind told her that she should go to a hospital but that was one of the last places she wanted to be. So Maria drove home, it was over 50 miles away but she didn't care. Once she got there she would be safe. That's what Maria told herself in her mind. But as Maria head to her home she couldn't of guest what had just taken place before her eyes; what the metal giants were and how they were only the start of a series of events that would shake up her boringly normal life.

To be continued.

Ok, you all know the drill. Review so I know this is worth continuing.


End file.
